Kiss the Girl
by strudelcutie427
Summary: A short little songfic/ficlet thing to Ashley Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl. A new Visitor opens the door to a marsh-like Nightopia. And NiGHTS doesn't know where that music is coming from, but she's taking a new interest in this particular Visitor.


Kiss the Girl  
A oneshot songfic by: Nathan's Shi

They were in... a marsh?  
NiGHTS actually wasn't sure where they were when they stepped through the door. It was beautiful, that was for sure - the moon was shining brightly on a thick, muddy, and somehow still lovely lake. An empty wooden boat sat in the middle of the lake, oars in tact. The girl next to NiGHTS looked over at her hopefully, silently begging NiGHTS to fly them across to the boat. NiGHTS obliged happily, just hoping to make it a happy dream for her. Reala hadn't reared his ugly head yet - that was always a good indication...

NiGHTS sat the silent girl on one end of the boat and settled herself into the other end. Her name was Amelia - it was the only thing that NiGHTS had heard her say since she'd arrived. NiGHTS didn't know why. Maybe Amelia was deaf. Maybe she was just shy. She certainly was pretty, in any event. The moonlight seemed to make her soft blonde hair glow. A big, blue dragonfly landed on her hair, accenting her eyes beautifully. NiGHTS shook her head and looked away.

Then the music started. Or, NiGHTS thought it did - she had to be hearing things though. The wind whistling through the reeds sounded eerily like flutes, and ... were those drums?

_There, you see here.. sitting there across the way..._

NiGHTS looked around shocked. Where were those words coming from. She looked down into the water, blinking her wide eyes in confusion.

_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her..._

She looked at Amelia. What was this? Something fluttered inside her and she tried to shake it.

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna..._

_kiss the girl._

NiGHTS froze. No no no, that wasn't... was it? She felt drawn towards this girl. She didn't know why, she'd only known the girl ten, twenty minutes?

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do._

She did. No, I don't! NiGHTS argued with herself, but she knew it was futile. Maybe it was just the mood of this particular Nightopia.

_It's possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her..._

_It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and... kiss the girl_.

Amelia saw NiGHTS looking at her and blushed, looking down into the water. NiGHTS looked away, but her eyes kept making their way back to the Visitor.

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad - he gonna miss the girl..._

Doubt crept into NiGHTS. She couldn't do that - that wasn't her relationship with the Visitors. But Visitors almost never came twice. What if she never got this chance again?

Worse, what if the girl wanted her to? The point truly was to make the dream as wonderful for the Visitor as possible.

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon..._

_Boy you better do it soon, no time would be better._

It certainly was romantic, NiGHTS thought. The words, if only whispered by the wind, were infectious. She could see Amelia looking at her through the corner of her eyes. Then she'd catch NiGHTS's eye and look away again, blushing. Maybe...

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? It's such a shame, too bad - he gonna miss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you gotta be prepared, go on and kiss the girl. _

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how - you wanna kiss the girl... go on and kiss the girl._

Who was singing? It was a beautiful voice, sinking deep into NiGHTS and making her shiver.

"Ah - Amelia -" NiGHTS leaned towards her, then chickened out and looked out over the edge of the boat. Amelia sighed.

NiGHTS looked up at her.

_Kiss the girl..._

Their lips met. NiGHTS didn't remember doing it, she couldn't help herself. But they kissed nonetheless, and amelia relaxed into it immediately. NiGHTS pulled away after a second, blushing as she'd never known a Nightmaren could. A golden glow emerged from the water and make its way to Amelia's throat. She smiled.

"Hey, NiGHTS." It was the voice that had been singing.

* * *

A/n: This is the first time I've written a songfic, not sure how it's supposed to be done. I sort of like how it turned out though. It's also the first time I've ever just sat down and written a oneshot ficlet like this, or written anything that didn't take days and days or at the very least hours and hours. I hope you like it :) (also, this was written to Ashley Tisdale's version, but you can imagine whichever version. I just personally prefer Tisdale's version.) Please review :3


End file.
